Temporal Travels
by Souldragon12
Summary: Sonic's daughter is about as reowned as the Blue Blur himself. The People around her dubbed her White Flash. And its a wonder why? One day as she speeding home, she has a strange encounter with a stranger. Suddenly she is thrown backwards in time. Now stuck in Station Square, Eli must gather the Seven Chaos Emeralds to return home, to her own time. Can she do it? R
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BEFORE SCROLLING DOWN!**

**Okay, so my last two Sonic projects were...nil. So I'm gonna try something new. **

**Please don't flame or hate because it's short. If you wait patiently, I should have a new chapter up that's nice and long.**

**Ew...that's sounded kinda suggestive...That's one of the reason why this fict is T. XD**

**So...With further ado, and author's notes for that matter I present my newest Sonic Fanfiction! Enjoy and review please! **

It all started in a way that you really would expect from these kinds of stories. But let's begin in Green Hill Zone, Planet Mobius.

Years after Sonic's many adventures, through other worlds and even through space, the Blue Blur finally settled in, got married(NOT TO THAT INSANE PSYCHO AMY ROSE), and had a child.

This story, is about that child's adventure...through time...and space...

**Short right? I swere more is coming soon. So please sit tight and refreash the page every five mintues are so. It should be up soon.**


	2. Enter Eli the Hedgefox And Friends

**PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ON!**

**Now I know the last chapter was...err...choppy. But I think this is much better.**

**Anyways, I would like your feedback. Weather I should keep this project open and go on or not. I'll you guys decide. **

**Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of Sonic: Temporal Travels**

_Chapter 1~ Enter Eli the Hedgefox!...And Friends_

It was a lovely day in Green Hill Zone. All was quiet and peaceful. The sky was blue and dotted with fluffy clouds. The grass was green and everything was bright and lovely.

Well...until a white blur rips by, destroying the peaceful description I worked so cheaply to paint for you guys.

Anyways, that white blur was flashing here and there along Green Hill, eventually coming up to a hill overlooking the sea. There it resolved itself into a snowy-white cross between a Hedgehog and a Fox.

A girl mind you. She looked overall looked mostly like fox, except her hair which was cropped short looked a lot like hedgehog quills. What was odd enough that she had two tails. Just like her mother, whom was a fox, also possessing two tails.

Her father was, that's right: a hedgehog, and a very famous one at that! No, its not Shadow or Silver...damn fangirls...

Her father was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog! And this, This hedgefox, was his 15 year old daughter. Elindore, Eli for short.

Now Eli, was wearing clothes, a pair of black pants and a lilac short sleeved jacket. Underneath she wore an ice blue shirt. Her shoes were simlier to her dad's but they weren't red and white high-tops. Nope they were just your ordinary sneakers...made to withstand high levels of friction.

Anyways,(Wow, I'm going to start a counter for everytime I start a sentence with 'anyways') Eli was on this hilltop awaiting some of her friends. She didn't have long to wait, as her ears twitched from the sound of a far off motorcycle.

Eli turned around to see the approaching of a motorcycle, being ridden by a female creamy color hedgehog. Eli smiled to herself and waved as motorcycle came to a stop and the ridder disembarked and took off her ruddy colored helmet.

Her stylized quills-hair-things were longer than Eli's and a bit darker than the rest of her body. Her eyes were a dark ruby color. She was wearing a ruddy color jump suit that matched the tone of her bike.

"Hey Sunset!" Eli called to the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog. "What took ya so long?"

Despite being Shadow's daughter, Eli and Sunset got on great unlike their fathers.

Sunset rolled her eyes and went to her friend. "And exactly how long have you've been waiting miss White-Flash?" she asked in a teasing tone that made Eli roll her eyes.

"About five minutes." Eli mumbled as Sunset laughed. At that point they both heard a loud crashing sound, like that of a meteor falling from the sky.

Both girls ducked and covered as they knew another one of their friends was approaching. He came down like well...a meteor, and that happened to be his name.

Meteor was the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. As much as a dangerous combo that is, Meteor seemed more like his father than his mother. In appearance, Meteor looked like a hedgehog with dreads instead of quills. He was a deeper shade of red than his father, though he did possess that white crescent patch of fur at the neck. And he also had spike on his fists.

His trademark abilities were that he was super frickin strong! And as if to represent that, he carried a hammer that was at least three times and three times more powerful than his mother's Piko Piko Hammer.

Eli and Sunset peeked out of their hiding place at the red hedgechidna.

"Did you really have to make such a scene?" Sunset tsked as she stood up and brushed herself off. Meteor laughed and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"No...I guess not. But I guess now we know why my folks call me Meteor right?" he joked, when he caught sight of Eli and shied away a little.

Eli looked at him then walked past him as if she didn't see anything.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Eli asked, looking ansty as usual. It bugged her to stay in one place for usually longer than five to ten seconds.

Sunset rolled her eyes and went to her bike and brought up a picnic basket. "I thought we could just sit down and eat. You know we can't do anything in town anymore...Eli." Sunset said Eli's name with a bite that made the other girl flick her ears in annoyance.

"What?! It was a hilarious prank we pulled on your old man. Jackass didn't know what hit him...literally." Eli snickered but quailed under Sunny's piercing glare.

"Sure, and I was grounded for a week!"

Eli was about to reply back when Meteor jumped in. "Whoa now, Ladies please...let's just have a nice picnic and then we can race. How's that sound Eli? Besides it smells like Sunny's got an apple pie in there."

Eli's ears flicked again. Both of her friend's knew that her weak spot was apple pie. It was her favorite food, next to a nice chicken and rice pot roast.

"Well...Alright. Let's have a picnic!" Eli said giving in after a few seconds.

Both Sunset and Meteor smiled at each other and began to set up their picnic. However, as they ate and laughed, Eli had no clue she was being watched, nor that the greatest and first adventure of her life was about to unfold.


End file.
